This invention concerns snowshoes, and relates to the structure and manufacture of tubular frame type snowshoes having a stretched deck membrane.
Snowshoes of the general type of which this invention is concerned are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,440,827, 5,687,491, 5,699,630, 5,918,387, and 6,256,908. In those patents the snowshoes have a peripheral frame, preferably of an extended tube of metal such as aluminum, supporting a stretched deck membrane which may be of elastomeric material. This decking material typically is formed with a series of tabs or legs extending outwardly, which are wrapped around the peripheral frame and secured back to the decking, usually by riveting, with the decking stretched and taut. In the above patents the tail end of the snowshoe frame extends to a rear apex, which may be approximately a right angle or a more acute angle and the two tail ends of the tube are welded together. The deck membrane is fixed around the frame forward of and at either side of the rear frame apex.
Molded plastic tail pieces on tubular-frame snowshoes, for connecting the tubing tail ends in lieu of welding, have been known. Snowshoes of Yakima and Northern Lights have employed a molded element to connect the tube ends together at the tail. In one case a simple V-shaped molded element was employed, with cylindrical dowels extending into the frame. In the other case a tab additionally was provided extending forward, with an opening for the purpose of riveting the rear of the deck membrane to this molded element, directly through the tab opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,226,899 shows a snowshoe with a large molded plastic tail section, actually occupying perhaps 25% of the snowshoe""s length as providing a part of the snowshoe""s decking. Rails are received into that tail section.
A snowshoe having a tubular frame supporting a flexible deck has a molded tail piece connecting the tail ends of the tubular frame. The tail piece has two fingers or dowel members angled to form generally a V or U shape, such that the tail ends of the tubular frame fit in a sliding connection that secures the tubing ends in position over the dowel members. In addition, the molded tail piece has a connecting bracket extending forwardly, with a wide slot in which the tail of the stretched membrane decking is secured. In this way a rear support and connection point for the decking is provided by the tube end connector, while also providing tension on the tail piece retaining it in place without the need for fasteners.
Thus, in one embodiment a tail piece frees a snowshoe of the type formed of a peripheral tubular frame supporting a stretched deck membrane as a molded plastic body with a pair of fingers extending in angular relationship to one another, generally forming a V or U shape. The fingers are of a size to extend into the ends of the tubular frame. A tab is integrally formed with the fingers and extends generally in a forward direction between the fingers, and the tab, preferably flat in shape, has an elongated transverse slot positioned to receive a tail end of a snowshoe decking such that the decking tail end can pass through the slot and loop back forward relative to the snowshoe. In a prepared embodiment the molded plastic material comprises nylon with glass fiber filling.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a simple and efficient assembly for a tubular frame type snowshoe, and to provide a tail piece for this purpose. These and other objects, advantages and features of the invention will be apparent from the following description of preferred embodiments, considered along with the drawings.